


Always

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia, Blind!Ignis, Chapter 9 Spoilers, Disabled Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Writing Prompt, kiss, post-leviathan battle, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: This was written for a prompt meme on tumblr to write short drabbles based on a quote.Prompt: "How can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?"Ship: IgnoctRequested by:lil_tonberry( @ton-berryon tumblr)*I edited this and fixed any mistakes to the best of my ability. Excuse me for any I may have missed.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_tonberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_tonberry/gifts).



   Noctis awoke to the warm smell of Ebony and blinked his eyes once, and then twice, taking in the sight of cream damask wallpaper and the intricate mahogany arch that separated the sitting room from the bed he was currently resting in. Rain pattered against the windows, the clouds outside making the room quite dark for the early morning hour. He willed his body to sit up, sore and exhausted, and still recovering from the injuries he’d received from his battle with Leviathan. He tried to stave off the rush of memories that came flooding his mind, memories of Luna, of the ring that weighed heavily in his pocket, of Ignis -  _gods, Iggy_. Another inhale brought his attention back to the scent of Ebony and to the man sitting on the crushed red velvet sofa beyond the archway.  
  
   Ignis cradled a steaming mug in his hands, sipping at it periodically. His head jerked up at the sound of bed springs creaking. He felt for the table beside him and set his coffee down.  
  
   "Awake, Noct?" Ignis asked softly.  
  
   "Yeah, I… I thought Prompto said it was his turn to-"  
  
   "-I took over." He answered, reaching for his cane. He stood from his seat, easily navigating around the furniture and crossing into the bedroom. "I have something I wish to discuss."

   "Is something wrong?" Noctis asked cautiously. There was a certain amount of tension in Ignis’ words that betrayed his calm tone.  
  
   Ignis opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he sighed and found the edge of the bed and followed it up to Noctis, sitting on the side of the mattress. "I do not wish to cause you further distress, Noct," He began, facing his King, "but considering the events that have come to pass… Perhaps it would be appropriate if we halted our relationship. I know that, in the grand scheme of things, it is a trivial matter, but your focus is needed elsewhere."  
  
   Noctis gaped at Ignis, not that the older man could see it, "You want to break up?"  
  
   "To put it simply, yes. It would be for the best in the long run." Noctis tried not to scoff at how matter-of-fact Ignis sounded. Before the younger man could say anything, the chamberlain continued, voice now sounding strained, "Besides, you loved Luna. I knew for a long time that it couldn’t last between us."  
  
   "Ignis, I wasn’t in love with Lu-"  
  
   " _Noct_ ," The older man wore a fragile smile, small wrinkles forming between his thin eyebrows, "I’ve seen your feelings for her transform. Perhaps when we left on our journey, you saw her as a comrade, you saw your marriage to her as one of convenience. But as time went on, I - I saw… I saw the change. It was small at first. When you received the notebook and knew she was alive. And when we stood in front of her wedding dress, your eyes lit up. You gazed at her photograph. I saw the gentle adoration in your eyes, and I… I knew."  
  
   Noctis felt his stomach turn and his heart pounded so loud in his ears that he was surprised Ignis couldn’t hear it. None of this was right, and he couldn’t figure out how it had come to this. He couldn’t find his own words to respond to Ignis’, they died in his throat before he could even open his mouth. Anxiety bubbled up and constricted around his chest. Ignis was wrong, and the man was the only thing keeping him from being pulled under. He’d already lost his father, Insomnia, and Luna - he couldn’t lose Ignis too.  
  
   "I’ve been preparing for quite some time now." Ignis nearly whispered, reaching up to brush his fingers against the marred skin over his left eye, "Besides, I must look horrid now. I can only imagine. It is too much for me to continue seeking your affections. You’ve been so generous, giving so much-" His voice broke and he took a deep breath to compose himself once more, but appeared to fail. He rose to his feet quickly, Adam’s apple bobbing. Noctis felt a surge of panic as his advisor took a step away. He flung his hand out and caught the older man’s wrist  
  
   " _Ignis_ ," Noct’s voice shook, sounding hoarse, "how can you think I’m anything but hopelessly in love with you?"  
  
   The chamberlain froze. The silence stretched for several seconds before Ignis breathed a reply so quiet that Noctis almost missed it, "Truly?"  
  
   "Yeah." Noctis could have kicked himself when he realized this was the first time he had ever explicitly told Ignis his feelings. He had always assumed they had an unspoken bond, knew without words that they loved each other. Of course Ignis would think it was nothing serious if he didn’t say anything. Noctis felt his face flush, embarrassed by his own foolishness. "Sit back down, Specs. Please."  
  
   Ignis did so in a daze. A light pink dusted his cheeks, and Noctis could tell he was biting the inside of his lip to keep it from quivering. His advisor swallowed and spoke, his voice thick, "You would allow me to claim your love?"  
  
   A chuckle ripped from the King’s chest and he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes, "Of course. As long as I can claim yours in return." Noctis reached out, cupping Iggy’s face in his hands and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Ignis leaned into it, the cut on his lip rough in contrast to the rest of the silky soft skin. The kiss was slow and gentle - not one of need or desire, but of deep love and affection.  
  
   When they parted, Ignis whispered, "Always."  
  
   Noctis leaned his forehead against Ignis’, still holding his face in his palms, "So… no more talk of breaking up, okay? I need you, Iggy. Now more than ever. I love you."  
  
   "I love you, too. I’ll never leave your side, Noct."  
  
   "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything on ao3, but I've been writing fan fic for well over a decade! I have longer fics on the way (hopefully), but I hope you enjoyed this little drabble.
> 
> Feel free to drop a prompt in my inbox on tumblr @[fairygodpiggy](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to see a drabble. Refer to these posts ([here](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/post/162069426706/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) and [here](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/post/161602871091/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)) for the prompt quotes.


End file.
